Revolution Road
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: It is what it is, another American Revolution fic with America's states! Yeah! *crickets* okay, sorry...sheesh...
1. Chapter 1

Massachusetts jumped and grabbed for the bug flying around the house. He wanted to chase his sisters with the bug and freak them out! He grinned when his daddy came in with a more than worn expression on his face. "Daddy! Whatchu up ta?" Mass asked as he abandoned his bug for his daddy and climbed onto his lap.

America smile and repositioned the boy on his leg, "Just trying to reason with England, Buddy." Mass knew that America was trying to lower taxes and a bunch of stuff he pretended to really understand. The only thing that mattered to him was that he hated England for making his daddy too tired to play.

"Need any help? I can help!" Mass smiled whole-heartedly.

"No, Mass. This is for big boys."

Mass slouched over to pout; how _dare_ America say that he, Massachusetts, wasn't a big boy?! America grinned until he burst into laughter.

"Don't worry, Mass. You'll get to help one day." America reassured the five-year-old. Mass smiled and jumped down from America's lap.

"I'll help awright! I'll be bigger help than Ginny, Virginia, or even Penn! I promise!" and he ran towards his and the other boys' bedroom.

"You mustn't fill the boy's head with rubbish, America. You'll only let him down." England said as he came in the room with a basket of laundry, "here, occupy yourself with folding, okay?"

America stood, "Yessir." He responded. America picked up a little sundress. It was Georgia's little sunflower dress with blue plaid background. Georgia. She was one of the youngest and was _always_ sick. It seemed the only colonists that settled in Georgia were in debt or were criminals. It made the little girl so sick yet she always kept a happy, genuine smile across her innocent face. America smiled at think about her, his little peach so sweet.

"Oi! America, focus! What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. Just- nothing important…" America folded the dress in half then sandwich style before laying it down on the arm of the couch.

"Well, if there's anything you need to talk about, don't hesitate to come talk to me. Okay?" England placed a hand on America's shoulder and offered a smile.

America forced one back, "Okay." England patted his shoulder and ran his hand down his brother's arm before walking away toward the kitchen. "Okay…" the truth was, America would never be able to tell England what was really wrong. He would get mad.

Mass watched as America picked up a pair of overalls to fold with a rare look on his face. It was sorrow. England, the bloody _bastard_, was going to pay for making his daddy upset! Yeah, he was going to finally help!

**So, this is chapter one of my Revolutionary War story! How is it? I'll update this soon I just have to look at history notes online because I can't remember very much U.S. History even if I live in the US…that's sad, isn't it? Oh! And, if you're confused about Mass saying "Ginny, Virginia, or even Penn!" there were two Virginias at this time that both went by Virginia so they called the girl (present say Virginia) 'Ginny' and called the boy (present day West Virginia) 'Virginia' to keep away from confusion. Just so that's cleared up!  
**

**Review and Favorite so I know if I should continue this or not! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Massachusetts snuck through the house after everyone went to sleep. He had war paint plastered under his eyes and feathers stuck in one of Virginia's old headbands. He dropped to his knees and crawled to the kitchen. Standing slowly, he reached on the counter to grab England's tea box. A group of his people had a plan to dump their tea shipments into the harbour and Mass wanted to help so he decided to take England's tea and dump it all in the sink to wash it away. When the tea-bastard woke up in the morning there'd be no way for him to get tea! It was perfect! He dumped the contents of the box into the sink and ran the water to drown the tea down the drain. An evil, revengeful smile danced across Mass's face as an image of England crying in a corner played in his mind.

Suddenly, the room filled with fluorescent lighting and Pennsylvania came in. "Mass? What're you doing up?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as they adjusted, "and why are you dressed like that?"

Mass froze, millions of thoughts and excuses played through his mind as a he stood gaping at his eldest brother. "I…uh…don't tell England!" he hissed pleadingly.

"Is that…England's tea?" Penn inspected. Mass nodded guiltily.

"I'm helping Daddy." Mass whispered under his breath.

"How is pouring tea down the drain helping? It's making a huge mess!" Penn pulled the boy to the side and grabbed a washrag, cleaning up the leaves.

"I was making a point to England…" Mass said, hanging his head. "He made Daddy sad and Daddy's awways complainin' bout England so I wanna help." He mumbled.

Penn turned to his younger brother and stared in surprise. "Father can handle it on his own, Mass." Massachusetts was nearly in tears, "but…I don't like England either, I won't tell. Promise." Penn drew a cross over his heart to confirm to the younger that he was serious.

Mass grinned ear-to-ear, "Thank ya, Penn!" he leaped into his brother's arms and hugged his close.

"What the bloody hell happened in here?!" Massachusetts' eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the sound of the oh too familiar British accent.

* * *

"Answer me!" England yelled.

"I was helping Daddy…" Mass mumbled as he was yanked from his brother's arms.

"Dumping all my tea down the drain is NOT helping! Come with me." England dragged the boy down the hallway to America's bedroom. He banged on the door loudly, "America! Open up!" he growled.

"Door's open." Came his sleepy reply. England threw open the door and marched over to the bedside with Mass still being dragged behind.

"You need to control you damn children! Massachusetts dumped _all_ my tea down the sink! You _need_ to punish him!"

America, still sleepily confused, looked down at his squirming son, "Why did you do that, Buddy?"

"I was helping…" Mass replied as he tried to break away from his least favorite person in the world. _Oh…that's what happened…_America thought.

"Oh…don't do it again, ok?" Mass nodded.

"You shouldn't let him off so easily! He needs to be punished!"

"He doesn't know any better. And it's way too early to deal with it. He held his arms out from England to pass him his son. England lifted the boy and tossed him on the bed before storming out.

"I'm sorry, Daddy…but I'm not sorry for England. I'm sorry for you…" Mass crawled over to the headboard and leaned against it.

America chuckled and held the boy close, "It's ok, Mass. I'm not angry with you, I'm pissed at England for the way he was treating you, though. You wanna stay here for the night?" Mass nodded and rolled over on the bed to get comfortable.

"G'night, Daddy. I love you." Mass said.

"I love you too, Buddy." America brushed a stubborn strand of dirt blond hair from Mass' forest green eyes. "Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite." America grinned.

"If they do bite 'em back!" Mass continued, causing a snicker to sound from his father.

**Yay! I stopped being lazy for an hour! I've actually been busy all weekend at a craft show and then I got lazy and found my remote (or clicker or whatever you call the thing to change the channel) and watched TV so of course I wasn't writing. I'M SAWRYYYYYYYYY! I'll try to update sooner next time…but not tomorrow. I'm going to Appomattox! Oh Lord…the feels for the Civil War…it should be torture! Yay!**

**Review and Favorite if ya want me to continue! (I will anyway so :P)**


End file.
